Silent Date
by Roxius
Summary: After getting Yoh to ask Anna out on a date with her, things go from bad to terribly awkward for Tamao when Anna seems to ignore her on the date! Anna X Tamao,Yoh X Ren. YURI, SHOUJO AI. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Obviously, the fact that none of these characters are actually gay, and that both Tamao and Anna love Yoh, and everything else is of no importance here. Also, no ghosts appear either, and I just realized that at the end of making this fic.

Anyway, what I'm really trying to say is...

SCREW THE CANON, I HAVE FANFICTION!

Although canon is good sometimes.

* * *

Tamao was sweating buckets as she stood outside the doorway, waiting for Yoh to return from within, hopefully with good news. She wanted to ask Anna herself, but she always froze up whenever she tried, so she was lucky she was able to depend on a good friend like Yoh to help do it for her. Still...Tamao couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it.

'Argh! I should have sucked it up and asked her myself, but I had to get Yoh to do it for me! Ugh...what will she think of me if I couldn't even...if I couldn't even...'

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Yoh walked out, looking as stoic and calm as ever.

"So? What did she say?" Tamao asked.

Yoh looked up at her...and smiled.

"She said...'yes, I'll go out with Tamao'."

Tamao let out a high-pitched squeal of delight...and then fainted.

"Uh...are you okay, Tamao?" Yoh asked, poking the pink-haired girl.

Tamao didn't respond.

Shrugging, Yoh walked off to give his GOOD buddy Tao Ren a call to see if he was doing anything tonight...

* * *

Tamao was trying her best not to lose her composure as she and Anna walked side-by-side together to a new city park that had just opened to the public. The other girl seemed busy staring off into the distance, and she didn't even seem to acknowledge Tamao's existence. Even at the beginning of the date, she just told Tamao they were "going out", and that was it.

'She's probably only doing this because she feels sorry for me or something...but it's hard to imagine Anna feeling truly sorry for anyone...' Tamao thought worryingly as she watched the female medium for a bit.

"Uh...hey, Anna, are you enjoying yourself?"

"..."

Tamao sighed and glanced around at the busy streets; people were rushing by at a constant speed, all of them different and unique in their own special way.

'Hmm...I wonder if Anna's nervous...wait, what the hell am I thinking; this is Anna we're talking about!' As these thoughts flew around inside Tamao's head, a certain pair was keeping their sights on the young couple.

"Has either of them said anything yet?" Tao Ren asked his lover.

Yoh shook his head and replied, "Well, I think Tamao said something, but Anna completely ignored her. This isn't going to be easy."

Originally, Yoh and Ren were going to spend a quiet evening at home, but Yoh got worried about poor Tamao, and now here they were.

Grunting in annoyance, Tao Ren mumbled, "I can't believe you were so worried about that pink-haired dyke that we had to ruin our 'special evening' together just to keep an eye on them..."

"Oh, shush!" Yoh snapped at the pointy-haired teen.

After walking through the busy crowds for about a half-hour, Tamao and Anna finally arrived at their destination: 'Funbari Park'.

'It's kind of weird that this park has the same name as the hotel...' Tamao realized as the two girls walked around and viewed the sights. The park was mainly a long stone trail that went over a bridge, and a small river-lake combination was also noticeable. There were a few benches and picnic tables set up here and there, but it wasn't anything too special. It was actually more ordinary than most parks.

"So...do you want to just take a walk around the park, Anna?"

"..."

Tamao took that as a 'yes', and away they went. Following close behind were Yoh and Tao Ren, who watched them using a trashcan for cover.

"Damn...why the hell is Anna giving poor Tamao the silent treatment?" Yoh asked aloud, "She's known to be cryptic, but...this is too much! Besides, Anna AGREED to go on the date in the first place!"

"Maybe she's nervous?" Tao Ren suggested.

The very thought of Anna being nervous both baffled and disturbed them.

As they began to cross the bridge, Tamao was mentally fighting the urge to hold Anna's hand, just to feel the warmth of her skin.

'No! I shouldn't do it! No hand contact! She's been acting cold and distant this entire time so far, and possibly forcing physical contact could only widen the boundaries between us! Dammit! I need to keep my emotions under control!'

Suddenly, Anna stopped.

Tamao stopped as well and asked, "Uh...Anna, are you alright?"

Without warning, Anna ran up to Tamao, wrapped her arms around her waist and neck, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Tamao could still taste the strawberries she had watched Anna eat earlier that day, and she thought she was in heaven for only a moment, and then crashed back down to Earth as the kiss ended.

Speaking for the first time since the start of the date, Anna said, "Sorry, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I was nervous, and that's why I didn't say anything...this is my first date with another woman, after all..."

'SHE REALLY WAS NERVOUS?!' Yoh, Ren and Tamao all thought at the same time in surprise.

Anna's face remained as collected and serious as ever, but a slight twitch hinted she was just trying to hide her real emotions.

'YOU DON'T NEED TO TRY AND LOOK SERIOUS ALL THE TIME, YOU KNOW!' Yoh, Ren and Tamao all thought with sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their heads.

"So...now that I finally broke out of that little nervous slump, how about we go on a real date?" Anna suggested, sporting a playful smirk.

Tamao blushed at the thought of what her new girlfriend was hinting at, but she was all for it and ready to go...whatever it was they were going to do.

"Sure! I'd love to...Anna-chan!" Tamao replied happily.

"I wish you both the best of luck..." Yoh said as he watched Anna and Tamao leave the park, hand-in-hand.

"Uh...they can't hear you, dumbass." Tao Ren replied.

Upset that his final touching moment had just been ruined, Yoh shook his head and walked away, leaving a very confused Ren chasing after him...


End file.
